Ageless
by ChristyK
Summary: The boys go after a demon who causes her victims to die of old age symptoms
1. Chapter 1

Here's yet another one I had finished months ago. Hope you like it.

**Ageless**

Chapter one

Dean lay stretch out on the bed in the motel room watching a basketball game while Sam sat at a table checking out sites about unexplained deaths on his laptop. He finally found one that caught his attention.

"Listen to this." He said over his shoulder to his brother. Dean pressed mute on the TV remote and looked over at him. "In the last four months men and women in their twenties have died from what appeared to be old age." Sam glanced back at his brother. "It says they all died within a week of showing symptoms."

Dean sat up excited at the prospect of going on another hunt.

"Sure sounds like something we should check into. Where's it happening?"

"A town called Bradford, about sixty miles from here." Sam continued reading then looked over at his brother. "It says all of the victims had been at various bars within a five block area a week before their deaths."

Dean got out of bed and walked over to Sam then leaned over his shoulder and looked at the computer screen.

"Well that narrows it down a little…What are the symptoms?"

"Arthritis, heart attacks, strokes… their bodies just shut down from…well, from basically old age."

"And these people were only in their twenties?"

"Yeah, it says they started feeling weak like they had the flu or were coming down with something and were dead within the week." Sam looked up at Dean. "Do you remember reading anything like this is Dad's journal?"

"It seems like I remember reading something about…" Dean walked over to the dresser and picked up their dad's journal. He sat back down on the bed and began paging through it. He was looking through a section on vampires when he glanced over at Sam. "Here's something….he has it under the section on vampires but he says they're not true vampires. He says they're some kind of demon who by taking a picture of their victim steals that person's life force and transfers it into their body. He says here that this demon will take a picture of someone and then take it back to their home and keep the picture on a special altar and then after the person dies they find a new victim. Dad says this demon comes out every twenty years and must kill thirteen people before it disappears for another twenty years. It looks like this thing can live forever as long as it makes its thirteen kills every twenty years."

"Well according to this twelve people have died so far, so it'll be looking for its final kill…Does he know how to kill it or how to save a victim once the demon has their picture?"

"He has in here that the only way to destroy the creature is to save one of the victims."

"And how do we do that?"

"We have to find where the demon is staying and destroy the picture by fire before the victim dies. Once the victim dies there is no way to destroy the thing, it only grows stronger with each death."

"Well the odds are against us on this one. It's going to be next to impossible to track this thing down if it only has one more victim to kill."

"But we can try. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky…Anyway it beats hanging around here doing nothing."

"Well it did say that the victims had all been in bars about a week before they died and the bars had been within five blocks of each other."

"So you'd figure a bar on each block…and if we split up…"

"The odds are still against us Dean."

"Well we can't just sit back and do nothing."

"No, I guess not."

Dean smiled; he had been bored the last two weeks and actually was looking forward to another hunt.

"Pack up Sammy, we're going to Bradford."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now…This thing isn't going to wait for us."

Sam closed his laptop and began packing. He shook his head and gave a small smile. He could see a change come over Dean as soon as he knew they were heading out on a job. Dean, who earlier had been lying in bed bored to death, was now slinging clothes into his bag whistling. Yeah, Sam could tell Dean was looking forward to a little excitement.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ageless**

Chapter two

Two hours later they pulled into Bradford, found a motel, unpacked, then headed to the five block area mentioned on the website. They counted the bars in the area, there were six of them.

"Well that's three bars a piece." Dean looked over at Sam. "I guess all we can do is go in and see if anyone looks suspicious or has a camera…And if you see a camera, find someway to smash it or grab it."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, I can see people just trying to take pictures of their friends and we go over and smash their cameras….They're not going to be too happy Dean."

"I know that smart ass; make it look like an accident. The only other thing we can do is follow the person with the camera back to their place and see if they have an altar set up then destroy any pictures they have on it."

"Yeah, I guess that's about all we can do.…Well let's get out there and see if we can stop this thing." Sam glanced over at Dean. "Good luck and watch your back." He turned to walk toward the bar across the street but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam…be careful. If this thing takes your picture and we can't find it and destroy it…" Dean didn't need to continue, they both knew if that happened they would die. He looked Sam in the eyes. "Just be careful."

"Yeah, you too." Sam gave a little nod then started across the street.

"Keep in touch; see anything suspicious don't try to handle it yourself, give me a call." Dean yelled over to him.

"Likewise."

Both brothers hated not being able to watch each other's back but there were only two of them and six bars to check plus they had no idea when this thing might look for another victim. They had to try and keep tabs on all six bars which they knew would be impossible. All they could do was hope they'd spot someone trying to snap a picture of someone then follow them back to their home and see if they were indeed a demon and had an altar set up to cast their spell. Then they'd have to get the picture back and burn it severing the ties the demon had to its victim. Hopefully once it was broken the demon would die, at least that is what they hoped would happen.

Dean glanced back at Sam one last time before heading toward a bar on his side of the street. Both brothers ordered beers then sat with their backs to the wall in order to keep an eye on the room. Every hour they would switch to another bar always scanning the room for someone with a camera. Each of them knew even if they saw someone with a camera it didn't necessarily mean that that person was the demon. All they knew was that according to their dad's journal the demon worked alone, so they kept their eyes on lone patrons. Three hours later Sam's phone rang.

"Anything?" Dean asked when he picked up.

"Nothing. How 'bout you?"

"Nada."

"So far everyone's been in pairs, no one by themselves."

"I've had a few come in by themselves but they had a few drinks then left, none had cameras. Look, we started this pretty late and the bars are going to close soon so we might as well call it a night. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the car."

**The car**

Dean got to the car first then waited for his brother.

"Come on Sammy." He muttered to himself five minutes later as he looked anxiously up and down the sidewalk for his brother. He was just about to go looking for him when he saw Sam walking up the sidewalk.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked pissed off that Sam had worried him.

"Sorry, just as I was leaving some girls bought me a drink. I couldn't just leave that would have looked funny, so I drank it and before I knew it there was another one sitting in front of me."

Dean smiled.

"Someone trying to get my little bro drunk?...Maybe they wanted your body."

"Oh shut up." Sam shook his head and looked away.

"I mean it Sam. You know maybe we should go back there and hook up."

"We're suppose to be working Dean, not looking for dates."

"I'm not talking about dates, I'm talking about…"

"I know what you're talking about Dean." Sam gave Dean a little smile as he interrupted him. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"I'm hurt that you would think that." Dean grinned back knowing his brother knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Dean, let's just go home and get some rest. We'll get a fresh start tomorrow."

"You know Bro I don't think you know how to have fun." Dean said as he took out his keys and turned toward the car.

As Sam was about to get in the car a black Mustang drove by. He looked up just as a girl with long blonde hair leaned out the window a camera in her hand.

"Dean! Down!" Sam shouted as he rushed around to Dean's side and dove on top of him just as the camera flashed and the car sped away. Dean's keys flew from his hands and till he found them the car was long gone.

"Did she get one of us?" Dean asked as Sam helped him up.

"I don't' know, I don't think so but at least we now know what she looks like."

"Yeah, unless she's also a shape shifter." Dean said looking in the direction the car had gone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ageless**

Chapter three

They drove around the neighborhood for hours looking for the Mustang but couldn't find it. They then decided to go back to the motel and look for it again in the morning.

**Motel**

"Well at least now we have something to go on, a black Mustang and a blonde." Dean said as he sat down on one of the beds. "You got a better look at her then I did, can you describe her?"

"Young, blonde, pretty, maybe midtwenties...Actually she looked a lot like that waitress back in Kirksville you kept hitting on."

"Oh you mean the one with the big…"

"Yeah, that's the one." Sam smiled.

"Do you think she got a picture of either of us?"

"I don't know…I saw the flash go off but I don't know if either of us was in the frame. Let's hope not."

"Well if one of us was, we got to find her, and we got to find her fast."

They glanced at each other knowing if the woman took either of their pictures, they could be dead in a week.

**The next morning**

Sam was already up and dressed when Dean woke up. He slowly sat up then sat on the edge of the bed and moaned as he reached back and rubbed his lower back.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked walking over.

"I'm just sore, probably from when you body slammed me yesterday." He winced as he slowly stood up.

"Sore?" Sam looked at him worried. "You don't think…"

"Sam, I'm just sore…don't read something into it."

"But one of the symptoms is arthritis, body aches…"

"Sam, I'm fine." Sam wasn't convinced and Dean could see the worry in his eyes. "Look Sam I said I'm fine, okay?" He repeated.

"We don't know that Dean. If she took your picture…"

"Well if she took my picture, we'll find her and get it back."

"What if we can't find her Dean?...What do we do then?"

"We'll find her Sammy."

"But Dean…"

"Look Sam, even if she did take my picture we have a week to find her. We know what she looks like and what she's driving…it shouldn't be that hard to track her down." Dean stood up and tried not to show Sam how much his body really ached. He was sure it was from when Sam had jumped on him to knock him out of the way of the camera but what if it wasn't. What if Sam was right? What if the girl did take his picture and this was the beginning of the end? He headed toward the bathroom and looked back at his brother. "Right now I just want to take a shower and get dressed, then we'll get something to eat and start searching for her."

Sam swallowed hard as he watched Dean limp into the bathroom. What if the demon had taken Dean's picture? What if he was going to lose his brother in a week?

"No." Sam said out loud trying to get the thought out of his mind. He wasn't about to let that happen. They would find this demon and if it had Dean's picture they would burn it and hopefully destroy it once and for all.

**Later**

They drove around the rest of the day looking for the Mustang occasionally stopping to check the bars but found nothing of interest. It was already getting dark when Sam looked over at Dean.

"You know maybe if she has your picture there's no reason for her to go out. Maybe she has her car in a garage and she's just going to hold up somewhere till…"

"Sammy don't go jumping to conclusions. She's out there somewhere and we'll find her, if not today then tomorrow."

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually I'm feeling pretty good. Just needed to get up and get moving." Dean pulled up in front of one of the bars. "Might as well make the bar rounds again."

He parked the car, got out, and started heading toward the bar. He stopped at the door and turned around to wait for Sam.

"Come on Sam let's go." He called over to him.

Sam stood next to the car trying to catch his breath as a sharp pain shot through his heart. He tried to call out to Dean but the pain was so intense it knocked him to his knees. The last thing he saw was his brother running toward him, a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother go down.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate each of them.

**Ageless**

Chapter four

"Sammy!" Dean ran to his brother's side and slid to the ground next to him. "Sam!" He gently pulled Sam into his arms.

"Dean…" Sam moaned weakly as he watched his brother's face go in and out of focus.

"Sam…what's the matter…what's going on? Talk to me!"

"Can't…can't breathe…my chest…Oh God Dean it hurts…" Sam's said his face pale and sweaty as he gasped for air his hands clutching at his chest. He reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt and twisted it in his hand as the pain shot through him.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly looked around till he found street signs then called 911.

"I need an ambulance at Westcott and Broad! Hurry, I think my brother's having a heart attack!" He looked down at Sam. "Hang in there Sammy, helps coming." Tears filled his eyes as he looked into his brother's pain filled scared ones. "Just breathe Sammy…just breathe."

"I'm ….I'm scared Dean….I…I don't want to go out like this."

"You're not going anywhere Sammy. You just hang tough Bro. You're going to be fine."

Dean's body felt like ice. It wasn't him the demon had taken a picture of but his little brother. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped angrily at the tears that ran down his face. _Why couldn't it have been me?_ He could have dealt with that he thought, but not with it being his brother. He choked back a sob; his brother might be dead in a week.

"You hang in there Sammy. I'm going to find her. I swear to God I'm going to find her and you're going to be fine."

Sam grimaced in pain and pushed his face into Dean's chest, he felt like his chest was about to explode. Dean gently reached up and buried his hand in Sam's hair holding him close to him.

**Five minutes later**

The ambulance finally pulled up and two paramedics jumped out of the back and rushed to Sam's side.

"I think he's having a heart attack." Dean told them as he handed Sam over to them.

They examined him the best they could at the scene then put an oxygen mask on him and put him on the litter.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Dean asked looking at them his eyes wide with worry.

"We won't know till we get him to the hospital." The one paramedic answered as he checked Sam's vital signs.

They then loaded him into the ambulance and Dean started to climb in with him but was stopped.

"I'm sorry but we might need to work on him and there's not much room in the back."

"I got to go with my brother." Dean's heart started to pound, he needed to be with Sam. What if he didn't make it to the hospital? What if he died alone? "Please I need to be with him."

The paramedic was undecided but then gave in.

"Okay, but you got to stay out of our way."

"I will." Dean jumped in the back and immediately grabbed Sam's hand. Throughout the ride to the hospital Dean talked soothingly to Sam trying to reassure him. "I'm with you Sammy and you're going to be okay…Do you hear me?...You're going to be fine Sammy…I won't let anything happen to you." He blinked back tears as he realized Sam had passed out and could no longer hear him.

**The hospital**

Sam was rushed into the emergency room and Dean was left to pace the halls outside the room waiting for any word on his brother's condition. Tears filled his eyes at the thought that Sam could die. He knew he should call his dad but what good would that do? Their dad could be anywhere in the country and why worry him when there was nothing he could do. No, he'd wait and see what the week would bring. He was going to find this demon and send the bitch back to hell. Sam was going to be alright, he'd make sure of that.

An hour later he couldn't stand waiting any longer and was about to burst though the emergency room doors when the doctor came out and walked over to him. Dean felt the room start to spin as he looked at the doctor's grim face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the kind reviews. I decided to add another chapter today because I have a bunch of finished fics and want to get rid of most of them before I start working on new ones.

**Ageless**

Chapter five

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"He had a heart attack, a mild one, but it's still a heart attack. We've given him medication to control his pain."

"He's going to be okay…right?" Dean asked hopefully trying to deny the reality of what he knew was happening, that the demon had Sam's picture and if they couldn't find her and destroy it his brother was going to die in a week or less.

"We'd like to keep him here and run some tests but…" The doctor looked Dean in the eyes. "I'm sure you've heard about the unexplained deaths in this city, young people dying of old age…I think that is what is happening to your brother. Even if we run the tests…I don't think we can help him…We just don't know why this is happening or how to stop it…I'm sorry… I wish there was more we could do for him."

"You have to do something…anything …please."

"We gave him medication that will keep him comfortable for now but…there's really nothing else we can do. We tried everything we could think of to help the other people afflicted with this disease or whatever it is but they all passed away within a week of showing symptoms…I'm sorry, I really am."

Dean shut his eyes; he didn't want to believe any of this. Sam wasn't going to die in a week, he wouldn't let him.

"There's something else." The doctor said. "Your brother's feeling better and insists on leaving. I really think he should stay in the hospital because this is only the beginning… he's going to get worse, and at least we can keep him comfortable here."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure…try to talk him into staying. If he leaves and has another heart attack…well next time we might not be able to save him."

The doctor led Dean back into the emergency room. Sam was in a semi sitting position on the litter; an oxygen mask covered his face.

"Hey Bro." Dean said as he walked over. "You feeling better?" At first Dean tried to mask how worried he really was. He had always hated showing his brother his true emotions.

Sam pulled down the mask.

"Yeah." He gave Dean a small smile trying to hide his fear. "Well I guess we now know whose picture she took."

Dean shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry…" Dean's heart broke as he looked at his brother and a little of his emotions came to the surface but he quickly pushed them back. He knew he would give anything to trade places with his brother. It was going to kill him to watch Sam slowly deteriorate in front of him.

"Hey, don't go planning my funeral yet…we still have a week."

Dean visibly flinched at Sam's words.

"Look Sam I want you to stay here and take it easy. I'll find her…I promise."

"No I'm going with you; you need someone to watch your back. I'm feeling a lot better Dean…the pain is gone…I actually feel pretty good right now."

"Sam…" Dean swallowed hard as he looked at his brother. "You could have another…" Dean stopped he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Heart attack?" Sam finished his sentence. "You can say it Dean, it's not going to make it happen any sooner…Hey I'm not about to sit around here waiting to die. I'm leaving here with or without you."

"Damn it Sammy…"

"I'd rather it be with you." Sam looked up at Dean through his long bangs.

Dean looked at the doctor hoping he'd help him convince Sam to stay in the hospital but the doctor only shook his head.

"Sorry I can't hold him against his will. He can sign himself out at any time."

"Dean, I swear I'm feeling fine, and we're just wasting time hanging around here."

Dean didn't like it but he knew Sam was right; they had to get out on the street and find this girl before it was too late. He looked at the doctor.

"Is there anything you can give me in case…in case he has another attack?"

"I'll give you some pills that will help with the pain, plus a portable oxygen tank and mask in case he has trouble breathing." The doctor motioned Dean away from Sam's bed. "I just want to warn you, if this is like the others he's going to go downhill pretty fast."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"His body is going to slowly start to shut down. His eyesight will start to get bad and he'll start to get severe arthritis to the point where it will be hard for him to get around. He could also have a stroke or another heart attack which could be fatal." When the doctor saw the anguish on Dean's face he put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I wish there was something more we could do for him but…" He shook his head sadly knowing that Sam like the others before him would probably be dead within the week. "When you're ready to go let me know and I'll have someone take you back to your car."

**Later in the car**

Dean glanced over at Sam.

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Sam looked out the side window then looked back at Dean. "You know…its really strange knowing when you're going to die. It's weird…in a few days…I'll be gone."

Dean winced hearing Sam's words.

"Damn it Sammy you're not going anywhere. I'm going to make sure of that."

Sam gave him a small smile.

"Dean you can't promise me that, and if this doesn't go the way we want it to…I don't want you to…"

"What…blame myself? Sam I drug you back into this life. If it wasn't for me you'd still be back at Stanford." Dean said interrupting Sam.

"Hey, you didn't drag me back…I didn't have to go with you, you didn't force me."

"Yeah, but you did go with me and because of me…your girlfriend's dead and now…" Dean choked on the words and looked out the side window trying to hide the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Dean…I never blamed you for Jess, and I came with you voluntarily, Dad was missing and we had to fine him. I'm not blaming you for any of this, and I don't want you blaming yourself…We're going to find this girl and we're both going to be fine. And if we can't find her…well we always knew there was a chance one of us might not walk away from one of our hunts."

Dean just shook his head sadly. _But why did it have to be you_ _Sammy? I could deal with it if it was me, but why you?_

"Dean! That's her!" Sam interrupted his thoughts as he pointed up the street to a black Mustang that had just turned the corner and was speeding down an alleyway.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the kind reviews.

**Ageless**

Chapter six

"Hold on!" Dean shouted as he floored the accelerator and sped after the Mustang. "Where'd she go?" He asked when he lost sight of her.

"Down the alley!"

Dean took the alley on two wheels as he continued his pursuit.

"There she is!" Dean sped toward her just as she went through a yellow light; he sped through just as it turned red and immediately heard sirens behind him. "Damn! I don't believe it!" He shouted but didn't slow down.

"Dean you got to stop." Sam said as he turned around in his seat and watched as a police car pulled up behind them.

"I can't I'll lose her!  
"Dean if you don't stop the cops are going to force you over and you'll lose her anyway. We found her once…we'll find her again."

"What if we can't? I'm not letting her win; I'm not losing you because of that bitch."

"Dean you don't have a choice. You got to pull over. We can't afford to get in trouble with the cops."

The police car pulled next to Dean and motioned him to pull over; he reluctantly did as he watched the Mustang disappear around a corner.

The officer got out and walked over to the window.

"Didn't you see that red light back there?"

Sam leaned forward.

"I'm sorry officer it was my fault, I distracted my brother. He was upset, his girlfriend had just broken up with him and I was talking to him trying to make him feel better and he just didn't see the light. It won't happen again, I promise you."

The officer leaned in the car and looked around. He spotted the oxygen tank.

"What's this for?" He asked Dean.

"That's for my brother, he had a slight heart attack and the doctor thought he might need oxygen."

The officer looked back and forth between them. He couldn't detect any odor of alcohol in the car so he decided to give them a break.

"Okay…I'm only going to give you a warning this time, but I want you to pay attention to your driving. If you're too upset to drive pull over and let your brother drive or better yet take a cab. But if I see you driving erratically again I will definitely give you a ticket next time."

"Thanks officer we appreciate it. He'll be fine." Sam patted Dean on the back.

The officer got in his car and left. Dean then drove in the direction the car had gone but it was long gone.

"Damn!" He slammed his hands down hard on the steering wheel.

"Look Dean, it's getting late and I'm beat. Let's go back to the motel and get some rest, we can both use it."

"Sam, we should really stay out on the street, we got to find her."

"Dean….I'm really tired…I just need to get a little rest and then I'll be fine. We can go out later."

Dean swallowed hard, it had already started, first the heart attack and now the tiredness_. What's next?_ Dean wondered.

"Okay." He said softly. "Okay, we'll go back and get a little rest." He looked over at Sam. "You'll feel better once you get some rest." He prayed that was true.

**Motel**

Dean pulled up at the motel and got out of the car then watched as Sam got out slowly and winced in pain as he stood up.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he walked over to him.

"Yeah….my knees just ache a little…" Sam looked over at Dean and gave him a small smile. "It's a bitch getting old." Dean knew Sam was trying to make light of the situation but he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Not funny Sam."

Sam turned around to get the oxygen tank but Dean quickly grabbed it when Sam had trouble picking it up. Sam looked down at his hands which had cramped up on him and were shaking.

"I didn't think it was going to happen this fast."

"Hey, once you get some rest you'll feel better."

"Yeah, that's all I need… just a little rest." Sam walked slowly toward their motel room.

Both knew they were only lying to themselves. Sam was only going to get worse until he would eventually die of old age and there was nothing they could do unless they found the girl.

Dean blinked back tears as he watched Sam, he could tell that even the simple act of walking was causing him pain. In a week or less Sam could die and he would be alone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I love reading your remarks. :-)

**Ageless **

Chapter seven

**In the motel room**

Once they got in the motel room Sam immediately sat down on one of the beds, Dean could tell he was exhausted.

"You want to take a shower first?" Dean asked.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll get one when you're done."

Dean took a quick shower not wanting to leave Sam alone for long. When he came out Sam was lying on the bed sound asleep. He walked over and looked down at his brother. Sam, who always had trouble sleeping, was out like a light. He took the bed spread from his bed and covered his baby brother with it.

"We're going to find her Sammy. There's no way I'm losing you Bro." He said softly.

He thought about going out alone to look for the girl but what if Sam needed him? What if he had another heart attack? He knew there was no way he could let him alone. He pulled a chair up next to Sam's bed and sat down.

**The next morning**

Sam woke up and looked over at Dean's bed. When he noticed he wasn't there he started to get up then realized that Dean was sitting in the chair next to him. Dean grinned over at him.

"You slept like a baby, drooling and all." He said smiling

"You weren't in that chair all night were you?" Sam said wiping at his mouth.

"No, I just sat down a few minutes before you woke up." Dean lied. He had spent the entire night in the chair dozing off occasionally, but most of the night he had sat up watching over his brother.

"Boy that was the first time I slept through the night in months. I guess there are some advantages to getting old."

"Well don't get use to it, today we're going to find that bitch and take her down."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll find her tomorrow."

"We got to face it Dean, there's a big chance we won't find her in time."

"Don't even go there Sam. We're finding her, end of discussion."

"But if we don't there are things you need to know…like my insurance…it isn't much but it's enough to get me cremated and there should be a little left over for you…"

"I don't want to hear this Sammy." Dean stood up and turned away.

"Dean you need to know before I get…well before I get too sick to talk about it…I got a small insurance policy while I was at Stanford, they have all the paperwork on file there. And there's one more thing…I'd like you to sprinkle my ashes on Jess's grave."

"Damn it Sammy, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm going to see to that." Dean got up and turned his back to Sam not wanting to deal with their conversation.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about this Dean but we have to. I might not be walking away from this one and you need to know about the insurance."

"Okay, so now I know…Let's hit the street." Dean picked up his car keys and headed for the door.

"Hey, give me a few minutes!" Sam yelled over to his brother as he slowly got out of bed. He felt like he had been hit by a truck as every bone in his body ached when he stood up. He tried his best to hide his discomfort from Dean but he had seen it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" He hoped the hot water beating on his back would take some of the pain away.

"Go ahead." Dean frowned as he watched Sam slowly walk into the bathroom. Tears came to his eyes, tears he didn't want Sam to see. "I'll wait for you outside."

Sam raised his hand to acknowledge that he had heard him then shut the bathroom door.

Dean stood outside learning against the motel. He had to get out and get some fresh air, it hurt him too much to just sit and watch his brother slowly deteriorate in front of him. Dean reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open. He pressed phone book and found his dad's number. He was about to press it but hesitated, there was really nothing their dad could do so why worry him until there was no hope left. He shut the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

In the shower Sam let the hot water pour over his body. It made him feel a little better but not much. His eyes filled with tears when he thought of what his death would do to his brother. Dean had tried to protect him all his life and now there was no way he could protect him unless they found the girl. He got dressed and was just about ready to walk out of the motel when he suddenly felt dizzy. He made it over to the bed and reached for the oxygen tank. He held the mask up to his face and took a few deep breaths. His could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he shut his eyes and just concentrated on breathing.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Once more thanks for the kind reviews. You have no idea how much they are appreciated. Thanks

**Ageless**

Chapter eight

Sam quickly put down the mask when Dean walked in the door not wanting to worry him, but Dean had seen him using it and hurried over to him.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He said as he knelt next to the bed and looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean knew Sam was lying.

"Then why were you using oxygen? Talk to me Sammy…are you having trouble breathing? Are you having any pain?"

"I just felt a little dizzy, but I'm fine now." When he saw the worried look on Dean's face he added. "Really, I'm fine."

"Maybe you're just hungry." Dean said hopefully.

"That's probably it…I'm just hungry." Sam knew that wasn't the case, he wasn't the least bit hungry but he wasn't about to tell Dean that. Why worry him more? He'd have enough to worry about once he got worse.

"Okay then let's go get something to eat, then we're going to find that girl and end this."

**Evergreen Diner**

The diner was full so they had to sit at the counter. They placed their orders then sat quietly, each lost in his own thoughts. When their food came neither one of them ate much. After a few minutes of moving his food around on his plate Dean stood up.

"Well I got to take a leak and then we'll get back on the street."

Dean walked off to the restroom while Sam sipped on his coffee and looked out the window hoping to spot the car. As he was putting his cup down his hand suddenly began to shake uncontrollably and the coffee spilled out of the cup and onto the man sitting next to him.

"What the hell!" The man yelled as he stood up shaking the coffee off of his arm.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Sam handed the man some napkins.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're going to pay for this shirt boy!"

"I'm sorry." Sam said reaching into his wallet. "How much is it worth?"

The man reached over and grabbed Sam's wallet.

"It's a designer shirt…and you don't look like you could afford to even pay to have it dry cleaned."

"Look mister I said I was sorry…I'll pay for it, just tell me how much."

"You're damn right you'll pay." The man began going through Sam's wallet.

"Just tell me what I owe you." Sam said as he tried to take his wallet back.

Instead of giving it back the man gave Sam a hard shove and he lost his balance and fell against a booth just as Dean came out of the restroom. Seeing the man push his brother sent Dean into a rage. He ran over and grabbed the man by his arm and bent it behind his back.

"What the hell's your problem?" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"That jerk spilled coffee all over my shirt."

"Well I think that's the least of your problems." Dean released the man then picked up a bottle of ketchup and squirted it all over him.

"You son of a bitch!" The man shouted and swung at Dean who ducked and delivered a hard hit to the man's stomach causing him to double over.

Dean leaned down near the man's ear and whispered.

"I ever see you touch my brother again I'll kill you." He then took out a fifty dollar bill and tossed it at the man. He then went over to Sam who was still leaning against the booth he had been tossed into. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just caught me off guard." Sam winced as he tried to stand up straight.

Dean reached over and helped Sam up.

"We better get out of here." Dean said as he watched the cook put his hand on the phone. "They might call the cops." He released Sam's arm once he was certain he could stand on his own.

"Thanks." Sam said as he slowly walked out of the diner. He couldn't believe how sore he felt from the little shove the man had given him.

They went outside and stood next to Dean's car as they looked up and down the street hoping to spot the car.

Sam winced as he rubbed his sore hip that had taken the direct hit from the table. He looked over at Dean who he could see was watching him and gave him a small smile as he climbed into the car trying to hide his discomfort.

Dean swallowed hard, with each hour he could actually see his brother getting worse. He looked like a man in his early twenties but his movements were slow and painful like a man in his eighties. He gave one last look down the street as tears filled his eyes. He knew they had to find the girl and they had to find her soon.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Ageless**

Chapter nine

**Two days later **

They had been driving around the last two days to no avail. Twice they had seen the car but had lost it in the heavy traffic. Dean could tell that Sam was getting weaker by the hour. At one point they had chased a man on foot after they had seen him talking to the woman in the car but Sam had fallen far behind and Dean had stopped the pursuit worried about his brother and had gone back to check on him. He had found Sam leaning against a wall gasping for air, totally exhausted.

Dean glanced over at Sam who sat in the car staring straight ahead. He blinked back tears not wanting Sam to see how worried he was. He knew if they didn't find the woman soon his brother was going to die. He watched as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose then shook his head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…my eyes are just a little blurry…" Sam looked over at Dean and Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes. "Dean…" He swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears. "Dean, I'm scared. In a few days…"

"Sammy…" Dean turned his face away; he didn't want to hear it.  
"We got to face it Dean…we might never find this girl. I'm scared Dean…I don't want to die a little every hour…I've been thinking…maybe I should just go off somewhere and get it over with…"

"What!" Dean looked over at Sam in shock. He couldn't believe his brother was thinking about suicide. "I don't want to hear any of that crap out of you! We're going to find that girl, and we're going to find her in time. I'm not about to…"

"Dean…I don't want you to watch me die." Sam suddenly blurted out interrupting him.

"I'm not going to watch you die Sam. We're going to find her and burn your picture and you're going to be fine." Dean wouldn't allow himself to think any other way. There was no way he was losing his baby brother.

"Dean I can feel myself getting weaker every hour….I can't think straight anymore…even just walking is getting hard…." Sam looked at Dean. "I want you to promise me you won't watch me die…I don't want that…I don't want you to remember me like that."

"Damn it Sammy I don't want to talk about this." Dean looked away blinking back tears.

"Not talking about it isn't going to make it go away Dean." Sam said softly. "We need to talk about it…while I still can. Dean in a few days you might be on your own, and I don't want what happens here to screw up your life."

Dean looked over at Sam.

"You're not going to die Sammy. I'm not going to let you."

Sammy shook his head and looked away. He knew talking to Dean would be next to impossible. If he didn't want to face something he'd just ignore it. He looked out the side window then back at his brother.

"Dean…this morning, when you woke me up…" He looked away and shook his head sadly.

"What?"

"At first…at first I didn't even recognize you." He looked at his brother as tears welled up in his eyes. "My God Dean, I didn't recognize my own brother."

"Sam…"

"No…Don't say we're going to find her and everything will be okay. It's happening faster then we thought. Dean I'm going to die and we both have to face it."

"We don't know that Sam. We still have time and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up and I don't want you to either. We're going to find this bitch and send her straight back to hell where she belongs."

"Dean…"

Dean threw his hands up.

"I don't want to hear it Sam. Conversation closed." Dean continued driving up and down the streets searching for the car. Even though they were no longer talking about it he couldn't get their conversation off of his mind. He glanced over at Sam. He looked like a young man with no signs of what was going on inside his body. Sure he looked tired but other then that there was no indication that in a few days he'd be dead from old age. Dean gripped the steering wheel hard. What if he couldn't save Sam? What if his brother was really going to die? He couldn't even imagine life without his brother now that they were together again. He always thought he would die first, that was the way it was suppose to be. But if Sammy died…would he have a reason to live? He had tried to protect his baby brother all his life and had done a pretty good job of it. But this…this was something he had no control over. And unless he found the girl…Sam would die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Later**

They had driven in silence for the last hour each lost in their own thoughts when Dean suddenly pulled up next to one of the bars in the area.

"I'm going to go in and see if anyone knows anything about her." He looked at his brother who looked back at him with eyes he could barely keep open.

"Dean…maybe she left the area. She has her thirteen victims…there's no reason for her to hang around here anymore. Let's just go back to the motel."

_And what Sam, watch you die? _Dean thought to himself.

Dean wasn't about to give up. He was determined to keep searching until there was no hope left.

"Look Sam, why don't you just wait here, get some rest. I'm just going to go in and see if anyone might know who she is. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Dean ;you already checked all the bars a dozen times already. No one seems to know her."

"Yeah but people keep going in and out of bars constantly. Maybe someone is in there now who has seen her…" He looked at Sam. "I'm not giving up Sam and damn it you better not either."

Sam wasn't about to argue, he was too tired. Instead he just put his head back and shut his eyes as Dean got out of the car and headed into the bar.

Dean had been gone for about five minutes when Sam spotted the car. It was driving down the alley across the street from the bar. Sam reached over and beeped the horn to alert Dean but the music from inside the bar was too loud for him to hear it. He slid into the driver's seat but swore when he realized Dean had taken his keys with him. He watched as the girl pulled over in the alley and he realized he didn't have to follow her in the car after all. She opened a garage door and began to pull the car inside. Sam got out of the car and leaned heavily against it trying to catch his breath before he started slowly walking across the street toward her, maybe he could find out where she lived and then tell Dean. He knew he was way too weak to try to fight her alone. He never saw the car with a group of teenagers that came flying around the corner. They tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The car hit Sam throwing him across the hood and into the street.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated.

**Ageless**

Chapter ten

Dean had almost finished questioning the patrons of the bar when he noticed a man run into the bar and up to the bartender. The bartender shook his head and gave a little smile as he made a slash mark on the chalk board behind him and then rang a little bell. Some of the patrons started laughing and cheering then turned back to their drinks. Dean leaned down to the people he had just been talking to.

"What's that all about?"

"Joe the bartender keeps a record of everyone who gets hit outside the bar." The man said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Yeah, it's a bad intersection and people tend to ignore the stop sign and go right through it. Someone gets hit out there at least once a week." His girlfriend said.

"He even started a contest about which day of the week and what time the next person will get nailed." The man said laughing. "Who ever wins gets to drink free for the rest of the night."

"That's kind of sick isn't it?" Dean said looking toward the door. "Isn't he at least going to call for an ambulance?"

"Oh yeah, he'll call for the meat wagon, always does."

A few of the patrons started heading outside to watch the excitement while most turned back to their drinks. Dean started walking over to the door. He didn't hurry, he knew Sam was safe in the car and even if he had gotten out to use the restroom he wouldn't have had any reason to be out in the street. Then he remembered Sam saying he was confused this morning, that he hadn't even recognized him. Dean felt his heart start to pound in his chest as he hurried outside, he was sure he'd fine Sam safe in the car but a horrible feeling kept nagging at him. Once outside he saw that a crowd had gathered around the body in the street. He turned from them and ran over to his car then sucked in his breath when he saw it was empty.

"Oh God no!…Oh please no it can't be! It can't be!" He cried out as he ran toward the crowd. He pushed his way through them then choked back a sob when he saw his brother lying in the street. He ran to him and knelt down next to him. He wanted to grab his brother and pull him into his arms but he knew not to move an injured person and all he could do was put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gently squeeze it.

"Sammy?" He blinked back tears as he looked down at his brother. Sam lay on his back his eyes open but with a glazed look to them, a small trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "Sammy?" Tears ran down Dean's face as he took off his jacket and put it over Sam trying to keep him warm.

Sam moaned softly then turned his head toward his brother's voice.

"Dean...I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I thought I…" Sam's eyes widened in fear as Dean's face began to go in and out of focus and then started to fade away completely.

"I told you to stay in the car Sam, why did you get out?" Dean asked as he pushed his brother's long brown hair out of his face.

Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Dean I can't see! Oh my God Dean I can't see anything!" Sam's breath came in short little gasps as he started to panic and tried to get up.

Dean gently held him down as he tried to comfort him.

"You got to lay still Sam, helps coming. You're going to be fine…Do you hear me?...You're going to be fine." Dean tried to reassure his brother as he looked frantically around till he spotted the bartender. "Did you call 911?'

"Yeah, they should be here soon. Do you know him?"

"He's my brother." Dean choked on the words. How much longer would he be able to say he's my brother, when would he have to start saying he _was_ my brother. Dean couldn't believe what was happening, his brother was dying from that bitch's curse and now this. Sam had once said that their family was cursed and he had told him they weren't. Now he was wondering if his brother had been right all along, they were cursed.

"Sammy why the hell didn't you stay in the car? Why did you get out?" Then Dean thought of something. "Did you see the car Sam? Is that why you got out?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had to tell Dean about the car but everything was spinning and he had to use all his energy just to stay conscious. All he could do was nod slightly.

"She went by? You saw her?"

Again Sam nodded as tears ran down from the corner of his eyes. He was terrified, he couldn't see, and now he couldn't even speak. He knew in a day or two he would be dead and his brother would be alone.

Dean wanted to jump in his car and search for her, she had to be nearby if Sam had just seen her. He knew she was Sam's only hope, but there was no way he could leave his brother lying injured in the street.

Sam knew the girl had parked her car right across the street in a garage so more then likely she lived there. Tears of frustration ran down his face as he tried to speak, he had to tell Dean. She could be over there right now watching them. He moved his hand slightly wanting to point toward the building but Dean grabbed it and held it tight. Sam took one last breath, then too weak to try and stay conscious, gave into the calling darkness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Once more thanks for the reviews.

**Ageless**

Chapter eleven

The ambulance came and Sam was loaded into it. Dean wanted to climb in the back with him but he knew he would need his car once Sam was admitted to the hospital. He was Sam's last hope; he had to track this woman down tonight. If he didn't, his brother was going to die; he couldn't try to deny it any longer. He jumped in his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. He glanced at the seat next to him and a horrible lonely feeling came over him as he realized his brother might never ride beside him again.

**The hospital**

Sam was rushed into the emergency room and Dean stood in the waiting room in shocked silence looking out the window his eyes filled with tears. He knew he would give anything to change places with his brother. He took out his phone trying to decide whether to call his dad or not. His dad could be anywhere in the country and more then likely wouldn't be able to get there before Sam died…. No, Sam wasn't going to die. Dean put the phone back in his pocket pissed off that he even considered calling their dad to tell him Sam was dying. He still had time and once he made sure Sam was being taken care of he was going to find the bitch and kill her.

**An hour later**

Finally the doctor came out and Dean turned around too numb to even ask how Sam was, too scared of what he might be told.

"Your brother has a few minor injuries from the accident but that's not the problem…I'm sorry, but it appears he's suffered a massive stroke…He's in a coma right now and there's really nothing we can do for him except try to keep him as comfortable as possible."

Dean shut his eyes for a moment and tried to pull himself together. He couldn't fall apart, he had work to do.

"Can I see him?"

"For a few minutes…we'll be moving him up to a room shortly…I'm sorry I wish I could give you hope but…" The doctor shook his head sadly.

Dean felt like his whole world had just collapsed as he walked into the ER. Sam lay on the litter in the middle of the room looking like he was only sleeping. Dean walked over and stood looking down at his brother's face, heart broken. Sam was dying. Finally he reached out and gently pushed Sam's bangs off his forehead.

"Hey Bro…I got to leave you alone for a while… I'm going to find that girl Sammy." He said softly, his voice breaking with emotion as he picked up his brother's hand. "You're going to be okay Sam, I'm not losing you. It ain't going to happen." Dean shut his eyes as tears ran down his face. He hated leaving Sam but he had to, he had to find the girl, he was Sam's only hope. He remembered Sam saying he didn't want him to watch him die. But if he couldn't find the girl and Sam was going to die, he was going to be there with him. There was no way he was letting his brother die alone. He leaned down and put his cheek on top of Sam's forehead. "I got to go Sammy, but I'll be back. You just hang tough for me buddy, promise me that. You better be here when I get back or I'm so going to kick your ass."

Dean knew he had to get out on the streets and track the girl down. As much as he hated to leave Sam's side he knew he had no choice. He gave his cell phone number to the doctor with instruction to call him if his brother's conditioned worsened. He then leaned down and gently kissed Sam's forehead, something he had never done before. He rarely showed emotions but Sam was dying and it broke his heart to think that this might be the last time he saw his brother alive.

"I'll be back Bro."

Dean knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Sam died and he wasn't there with him, but he also knew the only way to save Sam was to leave him. With one final glance back Dean left the ER and ran to his car.

**Later**

He frantically drove up and down the streets praying he would see the Mustang.

"Where the hell are you bitch?" He mumbled to himself as he looked down the street.

He once more stopped at the bars in the area, but no one had seen her. He remembered Sam had said that she already had her thirteenth victim and there was no reason for her to be out on the street. She could be held up anywhere waiting for Sam to die. And once he died she'd have twenty years of life as a young woman until the cycle would begin again.

Dean pulled up outside the bar he had been in when Sam was hit by the car. Sam said he had seen the car while he had been in the bar. But why had he gotten out of the car and tried to cross the street? Had she pulled over somewhere across the street he wondered? Dean got out of his car and crossed the street and looked up and down the alley. _Why did you_ _cross the street Sammy? What did you see?_ He then began looking in the dirty windows of the garages in the alley in the hope that maybe the car was in one. His eyes widened when he looked in the second to last garage and spotted the Mustang.

"I got you now bitch." He said softly to himself.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the nice reviews.

**Ageless**

Chapter twelve

Dean couldn't believe he finally found her, he prayed it wasn't too late. He ran back to his car and removed holy water, a salt gun, and a regular gun from the trunk then shoved everything in his bag and ran back to the apartment building. Now he had to somehow determine which apartment she was in. He rang the bell on the first floor and finally a man came to the door.

"Hi." Dean gave him his most charming smile. "I'm looking for my cousin and I was wondering if you might have seen her. She's blonde, pretty, hair about shoulder length and drives a black Mustang."

"What's her name?" The man asked suspiciously.

Dean had no idea what name the demon was going by.

"That's the thing…she could be using an alias. She ran away from home years ago and we finally tracked her to this city. My family sent me to talk to her, to see if I can get her to come home. She has two little kids she left behind and they need their mom. Plus her mom's dying and wants to see her daughter." Dean added the last two sentences hoping to draw on the man's sympathy. He hoped he didn't lay it on too thick.

"Well, there's a Lucinda Myers who lives on the third floor, she fits the description. Pretty girl, she keeps mostly to herself."

"I'll check it out…thanks."

Dean waited till the man shut the door then ran up the steps to the third floor. When he got there he saw an elderly woman leaving her apartment. He quickly walked over to her.

"Hi. Do you know if Lucinda's home?"

He watched her turn around and look at one of the three apartment doors on the floor. He smiled to himself; at least now he knew which apartment was hers.

"I think she just stepped out a little while ago."

"Thanks, I'll try her later."

The woman smiled at him then headed down the steps.

Dean hoped the woman was right and that the girl had left the apartment. He knew he didn't have time to get into a confrontation with her. The only thing he wanted to do was find Sam's picture and destroy it, hopefully saving his brother's life. Just as he was working on the lock to the door his cell phone rang. He sucked in his breath praying it wasn't the hospital.

"Yeah."

"Is this Dean Connors?" The caller used the name Dean had given at the hospital.

"Yes."

"Mr. Connors I have some bad news…your brother's condition has worsened significantly and …well we think he only has at most a few hours…I'm sorry but I think you should get here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there." Dean said swallowing hard as tears filled his eyes.

Dean could feel his whole body tremble. Sam was dying. He fought down the urge to rush to his brother's side. He had to find the picture and destroy it; it was Sam's only hope. Dean continued picking the lock till the door finally opened, he then took his equipment out of the bag. He slung the salt gun over his shoulder and put the holy water in his pocket, he kept his other gun out in front of him as he slowly pushed open the door.

Once inside he went from room to room looking for the altar with Sam's picture on it. It was no where in sight. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Where the_ _hell is it?_ He knew if he didn't find it Sam would die. He began to panic as he searched the apartment. What if he couldn't find the picture in time? What if Sam died? Tears filled his eyes as he tried to decide what to do. He knew he had to find the picture or Sam would die, but he had looked everywhere and it was no where in sight. But he also knew Sam was at the hospital and could die at any moment. He had to be there for him, he couldn't let his brother die alone.

"Oh God I don't know what to do." He cried out in despair. He felt totally helpless. He knew if he left the apartment he was condemning his brother to death, but if he stayed and Sam died alone…how could he live with himself. He heard a noise behind him and spun around. The old woman he had spoken to in the hallway was standing in the doorway…He watched as her body slowly morphed back into the pretty blonde who had been driving the Mustang. She stepped into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for the reviews, I love reading your comments.

**Ageless**

Chapter thirteen

"You bitch!" Dean tried to swing the salt gun around but the woman put her hand up and he was thrown against the wall. He hit it hard and slid to the floor. He sat there shaking his head slightly trying to clear it.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?" The woman walked closer, her eyes burning with hate.

"You have my brother's picture, and I want it back!" Dean, even though a little dazed from the hard hit, quickly stood up.

The woman gave a little laugh.

"Your brother? Oh you mean the boy who has given his life for me?"

"He's not dead! But you're going to be!" Dean pointed the gun at her. "Now where's my brother's picture?"

"You can't kill me." She laughed. "I have twenty more years of life in this body thanks to your brother."

Right then Dean's cell phone rang. He looked at the woman as his eyes filled with tears knowing what the call could mean.

"Answer the phone…or do you already know who it is?" She smiled at him. "It's the hospital calling to say that the boy died."

"If my brother's dead I swear I'll kill you!" Dean glared at the woman.

"You can't kill me…your brother has just died and now his death means life for me."

The phone continued ringing and Dean could feel his whole body turn cold as he listened to it.

"Well aren't you going to answer it? Or don't you care about your brother?...You know your brother suffered at the end…he was in pain and was calling out for you…But you didn't go to him and now he's dead and you left him die alone." The woman taunted him. "He would have been there for you…he never would have left you die alone…"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean raised the salt gun realizing she was right, Sam was probably dead and he hadn't been there for him. Tears streamed down his face as grief and guilt filled his heart. How could he go on without his baby brother? He had tried to take care of Sam all of his life and now when he needed him most he had failed him. How could he tell their dad that his youngest son was dead?

The woman looked at him, seeming to grow stronger as she watched his torment as the phone continued ringing.

"Well I might as well leave you to your misery…I can feel your brother's life force making me ageless." She smiled at him then turned to go. "See you in twenty years."

Dean at first watched her walk out the doorway not quite sure what to do. He had failed and the woman had won. But then rage and hate filled him at the thought that this woman, or demon, or whatever she was, was the reason his brother was dead.

"Nooooooo!" Dean raised the salt gun and fired.

The woman staggered as she was hit and fell against the wall. She turned around to look at him, a surprised look on her face. She then headed for one of the other apartments. Dean fired again and the woman once more reacted as she was hit. She threw open the door to the apartment and Dean followed her inside. His mouth fell slightly open when he noticed the altar with Sam's picture on it near the window, two black candles burned on either side of it. The realization hit him that he had wasted time searching the wrong apartment because of the woman. He watched as she quickly ran to the altar and picked up Sam's picture then spun around and looked at him her face filled with hate.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Dean asked hopefully as he walked toward the woman. "The rock salt wouldn't have hurt you if he was dead." Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the holy water. "Well let's see how you like this bitch!." Dean squirted the water on the woman who screamed in agony as her skin began to break into oozing sores. She started to run toward the door still holding onto Sam's picture but Dean squirted her in the face. She threw up her hands as the holy water burned her face as if it were acid. Dean quickly grabbed Sam's picture from her. He backed away being careful not to turn his back to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he then lit it and held Sam's picture up to it.

"Noooooo!" The woman screamed as she rushed toward him but as Sam's picture went up in flames she knew she was too late, she turned and ran out of the room.

Once the picture had been completely destroyed Dean left the room but the woman was no where in sight. He had no idea where she was and right now he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had to get to Sam. He prayed his brother was still alive as he ran down the steps, jumped in his car, and sped toward the hospital.

**Hospital**

Dean ran up to the main desk.

"Sam Connors where is he?"

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm his brother, how is he?"

The woman typed on her computer for a while then looked up at him.

"He's in intensive care."

"Which way?"

"You'll have to get permission to go down there."

"Where is it?" Dean wasn't about to wait for permission, he had to be with Sam.

"It's down the hall and to the left, just follow the signs. I'll let them know you're coming."

Dean was already running down the hall. Nothing mattered except that Sam was still alive. The doctor met him at the door.

"My brother, how is he?"

"We've been trying to reach you."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he anxiously looked through the ICU window trying to find Sam in one of the many occupied beds.

"Where is he?" Dean's heart started pounding in his chest. Was he too late? Was the doctor going to say Sam had died?

"We thought we were just about to lose him and tried to call you…but all of a sudden his vital signs started to improve. He's still not out of danger and I don't want you to get your hopes up…we could still lose him…."

"I got to be with him!" Dean started to push past the doctor, there was no way the doctor was going to stop him from going to his brother.

"Okay, but I need you to stay calm." The doctor said as he grabbed Dean's arm. "We have a lot of very sick people in there and I don't need you flipping out."

"I'll stay calm…I just need to be with my brother."

The doctor opened the door and led him over to Sam's bed. Dean blinked back tears as he looked down at his brother. If it wasn't for all the tubes and wires covering Sam's body it would look like he was only sleeping and not near death.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. Your brother suffered a massive stroke and was very close to death…. He's still not out of danger."

Dean nodded as he reached out and took Sam's hand.

"Can I stay with him for awhile?"

"Okay, I'll have a chair brought in for you. But if we have to ask you to leave I need you to without causing trouble."

"I won't cause any trouble. I just need to be with my brother."

A chair was brought in and Dean sat down on it still holding Sam's hand. Once he was alone with his brother he spoke softly to him.

"Sam, I found her…I burned your picture…Now it's up to you Bro…You got to fight your way back….You can do it….I know you can…I'm here with you Sammy and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sat back in his chair exhausted but still keeping a tight grip on his brother's hand wondering if maybe he was too late. What if Sam was already too far gone and there was nothing they could do? What if all the damage already done to his body couldn't be reversed? Or what if Sam was already gone and this was just the shell of his body? What if he had already lost his brother?

**Three days later**

Dean couldn't believe that he had failed his brother. Sam was dead and all his hope that burning the picture would save him was shattered. He stood at his brother's casket and looked down into his face. He reached in and gently pushed a stray piece of hair off his brother's forehead as his tears fell into the casket. He couldn't believe Sam was actually gone, he thought he had got there in time.

"I'm so sorry Sammy…I tried…" Dean sobbed as tears ran down his face as a terrible lonely feeling enveloped him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Whoa! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really didn't mean to upset anyone. ….. I'm really not that evil. Just read on and everything will be explained…….

**Ageless**

Chapter fourteen

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. His dad stood behind him.

"I'm sorry Dad…I tried to save him…I tried…" He sobbed as he looked back down at his brother. "I can't believe he's gone Dad…What am I going to do without him?"

Instead of comforting his son John admonished him.

"You were responsible for him Dean…I trusted you with him. I trusted you and now he's dead."

"I tried Dad…I tried to save him, but I couldn't…."

"You failed me Dean…and you failed your brother….Sam's dead because you didn't keep your eye on him…You didn't try hard enough…maybe you just didn't care enough."

"Didn't care! What do you mean I didn't care? I'd give anything to have him back." Dean's eyes filled up. "I wish it was me in that coffin instead of him."

"You should have looked out for him Dean. I told you to keep him safe. Was that too much to ask of you?"

"But I tried. I thought…I thought I found her in time…I thought Sam had a chance."

"I really think you're glad that he's dead. You always thought you were saddled with him when you were younger. How many times did you complain to me about him? How many times were we on a hunt and you complained about having to watch out for him? Well Dean, now your brother's gone and you're finally free from him."

Tears streamed down Dean's face as he listened to his Dad. He knew as a kid he was always complaining about having to watch out for his kid brother, he knew that much was true. But it wasn't that he didn't love Sam, he did, more then anything. He would have died for his brother and almost did a few times while protecting him. But now when it counted, when Sam needed him most, he had failed him, and now he was dead. A feeling of despair and loneliness overwhelmed him and he turned to his father. But his father had left and he now stood alone at Sam's coffin.

"Oh God Sammy I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!" Tears flowed down his face as he grabbed the side of the coffin.

Then he heard it…off in the distance someone calling his name. It sounded like Sam, but he knew it couldn't be Sam, Sam was dead. He turned toward the sound.

"Sammy?"

"Dean…Dean wake up."

He felt someone touch him and his eyes popped open and he looked into the face of his worried brother.

"Sam!" He shouted, overjoyed to see his brother alive. Then he remembered, Sam had woken up from his coma yesterday with all his symptoms gone. The doctors thought it was some kind of miracle but Dean knew the real reason, the demon no longer had control of his brother.

"That must have been some nightmare you were having." Sam said looking over at Dean from his hospital bed.

"Yeah it was." Dean said as he sat up in the chair. He wiped the tears from his face embarrassed that Sam had seen them.

"What was it about?"

"Uh….nothing."

"Well it didn't seem like nothing to me. It sounded like you were talking to Dad."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Sure…but it sounded like you were really upset about something. You know, sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"It was just a dream Sam. Forget about it, it's over." Dean just wanted to forget the dream. There was no way he wanted to relive it by talking about it.

"Okay, okay." Sam smiled as he put his hands up. "We don't have to talk about it." Sam looked over at his brother and changed the subject. "So you think this demon is gone now that you burned my picture?"

"Well it looks that way, according to Dad's journal if it can't complete the thirteen kills it will die. All I know is that when I hit it with the holy water its skin started to break apart and after I burned the picture it ran into the hallway and when I went out after it, it was gone, hopefully dead or at least back in hell."

"Yeah….let's hope so."

"Did they say when you can get out of here?"

"They said I could leave by this afternoon if all their tests come back negative."

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Well even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes… it's good to have you back Bro….I really thought I was too late. She said you were dead and at first I believed her."

"Yeah well, I thought I was dead too. I couldn't move…I couldn't see…I was scared…I was scared I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

Dean swallowed hard and looked away not wanting Sam to see the tears that filled his eyes as the picture of his brother lying in his casket kept replaying over and over in his head.

"Well no one's saying goodbye….The bitch is back in hell where she belongs, and once you're out of here we're getting far from this town and never looking back." That's all Dean wanted to do, put this town and the memories of almost losing his brother far behind him.

**Outside**

An old woman roamed the back alleys, sores now covered her body where before her skin was smooth and unmarked. Her beauty was gone but she was alive. Her only thought to some day take revenge on the brothers who did this to her.

The End

Don't worry I never would kill Sammy, I love him. Just like to smack him around a little, that's all. :-)


End file.
